Not a memory, but a life
by KyleiaIzsuki
Summary: How Naruto's parents were taken by the Kyuubi. Rating T for swearing. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Not a memory, but a life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/Ns: Hi fellow readers and writers alike. Here's my version of how Naruto's mother and father died. I was half-asleep at the time, dreaming of Kyuubi till I changed my dream abit. Gradually I came up with Sera and how she died. Totally original! Please R&R!

Uzumaki Sera stared out the window, boring holes into the morning skies. The sky blue had a eery feeling and if Sera didn't know any better, she'd leave it to her raging hormones.

She placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby girl was due any day now.

A masculine hand joined hers and Sera glanced up into her husband's eyes, smiling at his cheerful grin.

"Morning, honey." Sera said, quietly.

"Morning, beautiful!" He replied, grinning from ear to ear, "How are we, today?"

Sera laughed, "Wonderful, and how are you, Arashi?"

"I'm really happy, now that I know how my two princesses are!" Arashi exclaimed, his smile growing impossibly wider.

Sera kissed him. "That's good," She said, smiling. Slowly, she dragged her gaze from her husband and turned back towards her window. Arashi followed her gaze and looked at at the peaceful Konoha, just waking up to start everyday life.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Yondaime asked, already knowing Sera's answer.

Sera simply nodded, inwardly frowning. Something was wrong about today.

She just knew it.

Yeah, so that's chapter 1 for ya'll. Enjoy, and until next time.

Laters!


	2. Burst of Chakra

**Not a memory, but a life.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A/Ns: Okay, guys and girls, here's the second chapter. It's longer and more informative. I hope. Tell me if I suck, or rule. All reviews are welcomed.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha showered, dressed and ate his wife's delicious home-made ramen for breakfast. Arashi stared at his wife, who was rushing about, cleaning everything in sight.

The Blond shinobi stood up and made his way to Sera, placing his arms around her waist. They just reached,

"You'll get even more tired if you won't slow down." Arashi said, nuzzling the back of her neck.

Sera moaned and twisted around in his embrace, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do the simplest housework."

"You? Simple? Those two words can't fit in the same sentence together." Arashi teased.

Sera scowled, then her husband broke into a warm smile, laughing at his wife's expression. Sera sighed, also breaking into a wide grin.

"Get to work, you." She exclaimed, poking a finger at his broad chest.

Arashi just continued grinning, and pulled on his overcoat, a white jacket with red flames meeting the bottom of his knees.

Sera waved goodbye to her husband and continued doing her "Simple" housework.

She froze, however, when she felt a small earthquake followed by a far away burst of chakra.

Sera rushed to the window and stared down at her fellow shinobi. Nobody seemed effected by the strange change in the air.

Sera shrugged, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, figuring it was just imagination.

Suddenly, a slightly stronger chakra burst interrupted her humming. Sera's eyes turned stone hard and a thoughtful frown settled over her features.

She rushed towards the apartment door and quickly walked up the rooftop stairs. She would've run but considering her current condition, refused. Slowly, she reached the rooftop and gazed out at the view scanning for any significant chakra. 'There's no chakra signatures like that chakra I felt, but something is definitely going on,' she thought, placing a hand on her stiff back.

Sera was about to turn around to leave, when she felt another burst of chakra. She gasped, her hand flying to her open mouth. 'That … c..chakra … f … felt s.. so evil!'

The evil chakra started hanging down around her head. Sera heard screams of terror in the distance and the shuffling of feet.

But she was too busy clutching her stomach as a searing pain shot through her stomach. Sera started shaking in fear and doubled over.

"Why Now!" She whined, falling to the ground, panting heavily as another contraction set in. Then she remembered something her doctor had said,

"_Sometimes strong emotions can set off premature labour that can't be stopped so take it easy and relax. The baby will come when the times right. Hopefully, not when you aren't."_

Sera groaned and grasped the side of a bench, crushing it instantly.

"Dammit!" She shouted.

A/Ns: Yeah, another chapter done like dinner. Anyway, enjoy. I'll probably get the 3rd one up soon. Oh, yeah, Kyuubi is in town.

Laters


	3. The Doctors Surprise

**Not a memory but a life.**

**I do not own Naruto, so don't sue.**

**A/Ns: Lol, I just can't stop typing coz I'm getting to the good bits now. Yeah, so Sera's is in labour, and the Kyuubi attacking. Read on to find out what happens.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Uzumaki Arashi practically flew out the window jumping from roof to roof. He had no idea what this chakra was but he had a gut feeling something was wrong with his pregnant wife.

Civilians screamed in horror as they're children collapsed to the ground in utter fear. No child had experienced such killer intent, even the strongest and bravest men and women were shaking in fear.

Arashi heard a scream from his apartment roof that shook him to the middle of his body. It was heart wrenching. It was somebody in physical pain. It was Sera. In unrivalled speed he ran to his wife. He gasped down at the shuddering body in front of him. Sera's whole body writhed in pain. She let out a shrill scream as another contraction came.

Arashi lent down and slowly picked her up bridal style. His touch on her body only made her want to scream more, as Arashi raced towards the hospital.

"…The … baby… is… coming!" Sera panted, each word coming out a harsh whisper. Sera pulled on his sleeve nearly ripping it off. Arashi wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

Bursting through the hospital doors, Arashi saw hundreds of people inside being treated by nurses. Many held bandages to their scraped knees and held brown paper bags to their mouths.

One doctor immediately recognised the Hokage and his wife who looked to be in extreme pain. He pulled a stethoscope around his neck and grabbed a wheelchair motioning to the Yondaime to place Sera in it.

"Yondaime-sama, come straight this way," he said pushing Sera towards the Emergency Room. They burst in on a full room and continued onto into Recess.

"Give me your hand, **_Arashi!_**" Sera snarled and Arashi cautiously gave his hand. As she screamed at her pain, Arashi screamed along with her. She nearly took his hand off.

"Okay, it's time to pus-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING DOING!" Sera screamed, slightly startling the doctor. Then he shrugged and barked out orders to the attending nurses.

A rather sweaty shinobi burst through the doors, "Yondaime-sama, there's a huge fox with nine-tails radiating that enormous amount of chakra!"

Then he noticed a very pissed woman in labour…

"GET OUT!" She yelled. The shinobi did as told. The a single tear fell down her face and she whispered one word,

"_Kyuubi,_"

Arashi looked shocked, but inside agreed. He'd been thinking the exact thing, but was hoping not to be agreed upon. A large lump formed in his throat as he remembered the stories of the legendary fox from his father. Arashi forgot about his wife's death-hold on his hand.

_Two and a half hours later._

"Well, this is a surprise, it's a baby boy! Congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed.

Sera beamed, oblivious to the fact everyone thought it was a girl, therefore buying baby girl merchandise.

Sera looked at smiling but frowning husband, little did she know he was in deep thought.

"Go if you must, but name your son first," Sera panted, placing the boy in his arms.

The Hokage put on a thoughtful look but instantly knew the answer, "How about, Uzumaki Naruto? After your adopted father?"

Sera grinned and nodded, so pleased he'd chosen her father, "That's a brilliant name!" She paused before continuing, "Come back to us, Arashi…"

Arashi stared into his wife's pleading eyes and down at the baby Naruto. Naruto looked so innocent, almost angelic. He had his blond hair and both his parents blue eyes.

Arashi sat down onto the bed placing a finger for Naruto to hold.

"Arashi?" Sera asked again, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Arashi smiled, "I will,"

Before Sera asked him to promise, he sealed her lips with a kiss, looked down at his son, and de-materialised from Sera's view.

'Why now Kyuubi? What are you trying to prove?' Sera thought as she placed the baby in a small basinet. She stood slowly and walked to the cabinet, grabbing a soldier pill. Placing the pill in her mouth she walked to the window of the Recess room, watching the nurses taking the baby and her bed to the maternity ward. One nurse stayed, and stared as Sera ran through two hand seals. Green chakra emitted from her hands as she healed her wounds.

"You should know, Kyuubi, I will protect this hospital with my life. Not even you will stop me,"

The nurse watching her flinched at the sureness of that statement.

A/Ns: First off, thanks to **anime-girl50 **for the review, as you know now, Naruto is not a girl… lol. Also, next chap will be history lesson time between Uzumaki Sera, her adoptive father Naruto, and the Kyuubi. This will leave you pondering, eh?

Till next time, Kyleia Izsuki.


	4. A tale of a legend

**Not a memory but a life.**

**I do not own Naruto, so don't sue.**

**A/Ns: Yatta! Good Morning people, or afternoon wherever you are. Here's your chapter.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Settling into a freshly made bed, Sera's thoughts wondered to her late father. How she wished he could see his grandson. Staring out the window, Sera noticed how the sky had turned an evil colour. It was noon right about now, but the sky was dark and foreboding.

_Flashback_

"_Hiya, Sera-Chan, how is my princess today?" A kindly old man said to the purple haired girl, who rushed up to him._

"_Wonderful, Daddy!" The nine year old girl squealed ._

_The old man, Naruto, chuckled. He grabbed the pack off the bench._

_Sera reached up towards her fathers hand and tightly grasped it. Together they walked out the door for their morning walk. Naruto noticed Sera had a thoughtful look._

"_Sera-Chan? Do you have something you want to do?"_

_Sera smiled, "I had the strangest dream last night, Daddy. It was about a nine-tailed foxie with mystical powers!" Sera exclaimed in awe._

_Naruto froze, and looked down at the small girl in fear for her. He stooped down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders, "What did this fox do, Sera-Chan?"_

_Sera looked surprised,"Just played games with me and this other boy. I didn't see his face, but we had fun, and the foxie flew us around the world!"_

_Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a dream, after all…_

_End Flashback_

Sera sighed as another large boom re-sounded through out the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arashi-Kun, we can't just keep on with this constant attacking. The shinobi are tiring and won't be able to keep this up. Do you have a plan of action?" Sarutobi asked, staring at the battlefield with growing fear present on his face. The demon was coming closer and closer by the second.

Arashi sighed, "I do, but it'll take time. It's the only option."

Sarutobi turned his head, confused by the current Hokage, "What do you mean?"

"Once Sera told me of a legendary demon fox, laying dormant until one day, a man of darkness awakens the fox. That fox is said to immortal."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I going to try my newest jutsu, the improved version of Shiki Fujin."

Sarutobi gasped, " But it'll kill you!"

"So it will the demon… But I can't take it within me."

Sarutobi frowned, then realisation dawned upon his face, " You don't mean to say that you're going to seal it in another person, do you?"

"No, I cannot, as the Kyuubi's powers would corrupt their inner chakra coils… it needs to be a child, to hold the Kyuubi safely at bay. In other words, a newborn child, yet to fully develop his coils. And I only know of one person who would allow their child to be the jailor for the Kyuubi. Me."

Sarutobi's eyes widened but slowly lowered his head, "And Sera?"

Arashi turned and looked the former Hokage in the eye, "She'll do anything to save this village. She'll raise our son to be the best ninja in the world, I know it."

Sarutobi didn't doubt this for one second.

"I am also going to use another jutsu, so Naruto can protect himself from future threats."

Sarutobi laughed, "You had this well thought out, didn't you."

Arashi chuckled, "I guess that's why I'm the Hokage of Konoha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, tell me more about the Kyuubi!"_

_Naruto sighed, this after all, had to come someday. Sera did need to be told this story. But was she ready for it? Naruto glanced down at the girl on his lap, patiently waiting for her father to tell the story._

'_If she asks, I will tell, but if she doesn't then I won't' Naruto concluded, and started the long story of the nine-tailed demon fox._

"_In this world, it is rumoured that nine tailed beasts exist for the purpose of destruction. No one knows where they are, or even about their powers, only said that they demons, animals of hell, rising from the centre of the earth. Now the nine-tailed fox is the king of all youma, his nine-tails rising tsunamis, causing mountains to crumble at the slightest touch. The demon loves the terror and fright of humans and animals alike. However, the Kyuubi rises once every 1000 years."_

"_Daddy? When was the last time the foxie woke?"_

_Naruto sighed, this girl was sharp, "About 1000 years ago now…"_

_Sera smiled, much to Naruto's surprise. "Does that mean foxie will wake again soon?"_

"_I don't know, it's only a legend, Sera-Chan, don't take it to heart,"_

"_But if it does, where does it wake?" Sera asked, giggling at the thought of a giant fox in a basinet. _

"_Like I said, the Kyuubi wakes from the depths of hell. It's uncertain where, but they say, a man covered by only darkness, wakes the fox, commanding him."_

"_Wow, commanding a giant foxie! Imagine a foxie doing all the dishes!" Sera giggled._

"_I already have," Naruto replied._

_End Flashback_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Yondaime Hokage ran through the necessary seals for the two jutsus that would cost him his life.

"Promise me, Jiraiya-sensei , that you'll look after my family for me."

"I'll do my best, gaki,"

"Sarutobi, my last wish is for Naruto to be a hero, seen as the one who saved us all from the Kyuubi. Tell him I'm sorry…"

"I will, Yondaime-Sama…"

"Thank you, and it's Arashi."

Sarutobi nodded, and called the remaining ninjas back, watching in awe at the man bravely sacrificing his life for the sake of others. Arashi called Gamabunta and after hearing of the situation, the frog boss sadly moved towards the fox.

**God, sorry for those who read, but I've been in a personal crisis. Also, I think there will be two maybe one more chapter for this story. Then I'll start a powerful Naruto fic. Feel the power! Lol, I'm a weirdo…**


End file.
